Línea Sucesoria
by Minoru Ivanov
Summary: YAOI Itachi x Neji. La noches del verano son calurosas y a veces quitan el sueño. One Shoot


**Mino:** OO… Wa! Por fin termine mi fic TT… es el mejor q he escrito xDD, ahora si es en serio ¬¬U.. es un One shoot --U, espero sea de su agrado, espero reviews ¬u¬, el fic está especialmente dedicado a mis 3 autoras favoritas.. claro q jamás le llegarán a sus maravillosas historias que me quitan lo ociosa y me enriquecen en lectura --U D, nem bueno o.o.. ya saben amenazas, felicitaciones, lo que quieran.. en un review nn.

**Nombre: Línea Sucesoria**

**Tipo: One Shoot**

**Género: Shonen ai/Yaoi/Lemmon/Blood**

**Autora: Minoru Ivanov (sie sho xD)**

**Disclaimers:** **Personajes de Naruto pertenecientes a Masashi Kishimoto y Weekly Shonen Jump, historia.. mía xD**

**Aclaración** **1:** Bueno me basé en el manga, pke yo lo sigo, realmente no hay gran spoiler mas que el hecho de que aparezcan 2 personajes de la Akatsuki Org. Personajes totalmente reales.

**Dedicado a: **

**Anyanka** **Khushrenada:** Simplemente pke adoro tus fics de Yuriy y Kai.. ah me tienes loca con Dioses rusos, sinceramente me gusta mas que ruleta rusa xD, pero no por eso deja de ser genial o.o.. sigue asi - , ah tmb pke esta entrando en el mundo de Naruto o.ó, y please.. onegai TTU discúlpame x odia a Sasuke u.ù, ya te dije que tengo mis razones.

**Gabz:** Una de mis 2 moms cybernéticas, llevo poco tiempo de conocerla x vía msn pero ya la admiraba x su genial forma de describir a Yuriy y a Kai, muero x Cazadores, xD, es en serio o.o… x cierto, a mi me agrada que contesten reviews pke asi sabes que te agradó el comentario nn… tmb sigue así.

**Sasuke:** ehm o.o.. dejémoslo asi, ella sabe a quien me refiero, NO ME GUSTA EL SASUKE X NARUTO, pero sus historias son únicas, siempre las leo nn, aunq no me ha cumplido mi capricho ¬¬U.. quiero leer un Shisui x Itachi.. please Sasuke ex sensei TOT…. Aunque sea x mi cumpleaños -U cofnuevedeagostocof, si y que sea tuyo el fic ¬¬U no me vayas a traer de otro autor --U.

**Dedicatorias a parte: **

**Gaby** **Asuka: **tmb es escritora de fics, pero no es que la admire por eso, mas bien le agradezco que me soporte con mis loqueras TT.. y q amenaces a mis padres xD x los gustos que tengo (Lyserg, Inuyasha, Tom Riddle), ya sabes a cuales me refiero xD, y si o.ó.. voy a ver la peli de Fabrica de chocolates -U, veré a mi pa de new TTU xD, _yo ho ho y un poco de ron, _U ok me aloco y lo se xD, x cierto eres la que elige los mejores bishonens mom nOn.. xD.

_**A mis Amigos**_

_**Y a todos los lectores de este fic q hice mas que nada x capricho y x fan service propio xDD** _(sie me gusta Itachi y Neji ¬¬U… tmb Deidara -)

**LINEA SUCESORIA**

**Neji Hyuuga Pov's**

Desperté cubierto de sudor. Un ave sobre la rama de un árbol del jardín hacía gran escándalo por que sus polluelos piaban de hambre, el aire estaba un poco pesado por el calor tan sofocante que hacía, me levanté de mala gana, descalzo crucé el cuarto acercándome al ventanillo para respirar un poco de aire fresco el cual pasaba juguetonamente sobre mi cabello sujetado por una cinta **negra**, mis ojos totalmente cerrados permitían imaginarme en un pequeño monte de mi aldea tomando el fresco, sin pensarlo extendí mis brazos y pude sentir la brisa acariciando mi pálida piel y atravesando la tela de mis prendas.

Me senté sobre un futón colocado debajo de la ventana, observé el cielo estrellado desde mi habitación, un cuarto de tamaño considerable digno para el genio del clan **Hyuuga**, vaya que es raro no, pero supongo que es lo que merezco; recargué mi barbilla sobre mi mano y dirigí mi mirada hacia el manto nocturno.

Tomé de mi '**_weapon dag_**' una **kunai**, la lancé una y otra vez de arriba hacia abajo y atrapándola con destreza al momento de caer, pero algo llamó mi atención distrayéndome totalmente del juego que efectuaba con el arma **shinobi**, como consecuencia el filo de la cuchilla rasgó mi muslo derecho creando una herida poco profunda y en seguida unos hilos de sangre lo recorrieron lentamente hasta llegar al piso.

El factor de mi distracción fue la luna, de coloración un tanto extraña, rojo en su contorno y amarillo casi naranja en su centro; mi padre una vez me dijo que cuando esa estrella natural se tornaba de esos colores… sangre de inocentes se derramaría; por una razón no dejaba de mirarla al grado de olvidar el dolor de mi delgada herida, su brillo causaba que mis ojos protegidos por el **Byakugan** volvieran a su estado natural… un secreto… nadie sabe que tengo los ojos como los **Uchiha**.. negro profundo, vaya que es sorpresa verdad?.. siendo un miembro del **bouke** nada se puede esperar, mi sangre mezclada y la cual algunos juran tengo ADN **Uchiha** dentro de mi cuerpo; una vez oí decir a **Hatake Kakashi** que la línea sucesoria de la familia **Uchiha** tenía raíces en el **Byakugan** de los **Hyuuga**, que tal me vería con el sharingan.. bastante parecido a **Sasuke** y pienso que somos muy diferentes.

Me levanté del piso y caminé para llegar a una cómoda de caoba, abrí uno de los cajones para sacar unas cuantas vendas y un poco de medicina que mi prima Hinata me había obsequiado en la tarde después de un arduo entrenamiento con **Lee**, **Ten ten** y **Gai sensei**; **Hinata-sama**, líder del **Souke** por consanguinidad, la familia 'real' de los **Hyuuga**, en una ocasión estuve a punto de matarla, se que es estúpido recordarlo pero es algo importante en mi vida.

Su **byakugan** activado, el piso manchado de sangre como parte de su barbilla, respiración entrecortada, me miraba con temor, sus piernas temblaban al igual que su **juuken** (_golpe suave_), el chico zorruno de cabellos rubios gritaba dándole ánimos, al oír éstas palabras de aliento sus ojos expresaron valentía y posibilidades de derrotarme, corrió hacia mi y peleamos por última vez, un golpe suyo interceptado por mi hábil mano, una patada después de una vuelta la cual esquivé con un salto para después golpear una sola vez su pecho y logrando que se detuviera, ella retrocedió unos pasos para escupir mas sangre, su **byakugan** desapareció, llevó la mano derecha a su pecho, respiraba con mayor dificultad, en un esfuerzo dijo las palabras que hicieron mi ira estallar y encender mis deseos de matarla ahí mismo para poder demostrar que un miembro del **bouke** es mejor que un **souke**, afortunadamente los **jounins** me detuvieron antes de darle el golpe final el cual la llevaría al otro mundo; un mes después **Uzumaki** **Naruto** me haría ver mi error y me daría una lección la cual nunca olvidaré "una persona cualquiera vencerá a la elite esforzándose y dando lo mejor de si", en realidad son palabras de **Lee** pero me parece que el las supo usar mejor para que me pusiera a analizarlas y descubrir que es la verdad.

Después de tomar lo que necesitaba de la cómoda me senté sobre mi cama para untar un poco de la crema que contenía el pequeño frasco sobre mi herida, realmente ardía demasiado pero debía ser fuerte y aguantar el dolor inmenso que me causaba, un humo morado salió de la herida, enseguida hice varios sellos con mis manos para poder detenerlo y terminar vendando esa zona.

Me recosté un momento sobre la cama, pasando ambos brazos por detrás de mi nuca y cerré mis ojos, por un momento **Lee** apareció con una enorme sonrisa y diciendo su peculiar '**Gai sensei!**', no entendí por que siempre que intento dormir pienso en el, lo detesto por eso, por que es el dueño de mis pensamientos y por que no decirlo.. de mis mas bajos instintos, si.. lo deseo y no me da pena decirlo, que el mundo se entere que **Neji Hyuuga** es gay, jaja que gracioso soy a veces, sinceramente no me considero **gay** al 100, digamos que son deslices … deliciosos y necesarios deslices…

Ah pero que maldito calor tan agobiante, sin duda nunca podré dormir así, me dije, levanté mi cuerpo de un salto, tomé mis sandalias, coloqué sobre mi frente el protector y me dirigí nuevamente a la ventana, consulté mi reloj de mesa el cual marcaba las 3:30 a.m., bastante tarde, pero no me importó y salté a través de ella¿Quién podría estar a esas horas en la calle, me pregunté y como mi respuesta era tan obvia sonreí al no oír ninguna señal de alguna persona despierta.

Salí de la casa atravesando una vereda con varios árboles de cerezo los cuales se movían suavemente con el viento, sus rosados pétalos eran simplemente hermosos; había varios en el piso y por un momento creí ver a **Haruno Sakura** en ellos, los pise y caminé con tranquilidad sin rumbo fijo por el piso empedrado mientras mantenía mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos.

El viento seguía jugando con mi cabello, rozaba mis mejillas y ocasionalmente me robaba ligeras sonrisas.

Respiré el aroma de las flores en exhibición de la tienda de los **Yamanaka**, me acerqué un poco, coloqué mis manos sobre el vidrio, cerré mis ojos y seguí disfrutando de ese delicioso aroma.

Vibraba la noche, continué mi camino. Un ligero sonido llegaba a mis oídos, me detuve un momento cerrando nuevamente mis ojos para poder analizar ese ruido, los grillos rozaban sus patas traseras entre las hierbas altas, el búho ululaba, uno que otro gato maullaba, los perros callejeros buscaban comida entre los basureros. Lindos sonidos nocturnos.

Ahora que lo pienso tal vez di dos vueltas completas a todo **Konoha**, por el insomnio que suelo tener cuando estoy nervioso o estoy deseoso de algo en especial; al cruzar una calle sentí el movimiento de un cuerpo humano tal vez desprenderse de una ventana alta, me volví y analicé todo, una casa no muy vieja, ventanas cerradas con las cortinas corridas, nada anormal; apreté el paso.

Unos metros mas adelante pude ver una sombra negra moverse con habilidad entre los árboles del parque, tragué saliva y tomé valor.

Caminé mas rápido sintiendo como me seguían, no quise voltear tal vez por miedo, yo que sé.

El viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente y una ráfaga de aire llegó a mi cabello largo desatando la cinta que lo mantenía sujetado, varios mechones cayeron sobre mi rostro y otros sobre mis hombros, pude oír las pisadas de una persona acercándose sigilosamente en dirección a mi, la cuestión.. ¿Atacaría por detrás, aparecería por ambos lados, enfrente tal vez?.

No lo sé, ya no había tiempo de analizar el suceso por que en seguida me detuve en seco, repentinamente. Dos ojos rojos me miraban con intensidad, por un momento me sentí asustado pero después no podía dejar de mirarlos, eran hermosos, profundos e inexpresivos, tenía que saber quien era el dueño de ellos pero demasiado tarde, un trozo de tela cubrió los míos, quise gritar pero una mordaza atrapó mi boca antes de que pudiese defenderme, sentí la punta de una **kunai** picando suavemente mi espalda, como pude ser tan tonto como para caer en eso, si mi profesor me viera se daría de topes contra un árbol y diría '**la juventud ya no es igual**', pero sin duda ha de estar cogiéndose a mi **shinobi** favorito, **Lee**! Un día serás mío.. es una promesa.

Mi cuerpo fue levantado por dos fuertes y bien formados brazos siéndome imposible escapar y hablar, al cabo de varios minutos la persona que me había 'secuestrado'.

Diez minutos después se detuvo y me estampó con un árbol, me retiró la tela de mis ojos y lo único que la iluminación de la luna me permitió ver fue una extensa arboleda y dos hombres con capas **negras** y nubes** rojas** en ellas, el mas pequeño caminó hacia mi, el dueño de los ojos rojos con el **sharingan** activado que me había hechizado, su rostro me era familiar, se que en algún lado lo había visto¡desde luego, me dije, es idéntico a **Sasuke Uchiha** sólo que el tiene dos cicatrices en su rostro que sin duda lo hacen ver mas sensual de lo que ya es, pero que pienso, lo acabo de ver y ya tengo alucinaciones con el.

Ese **Uchiha** tan deseable puso ambas manos sobre el árbol acorralándome, me miró de pies a cabeza comiéndome con la mirada, sin preguntar pegó su cuerpo al mío, yo sin tener ataduras en mi cuerpo mas que la mordaza de mi boca, me quedé paralizado ante aquel pelinegro, tocó con las yemas de sus dedos mis párpados e hizo que cerrara mis ojos, quitó la cinta de mi boca.

-dime.. por que no tienes tus ojos como los demás **Hyuuga**? –me preguntó con la voz mas sensual que había oído en mis dieciséis años de vida.

-eh.. yo.. verás.. –mi lengua se trabó sin explicación y mis ojos se abrieron lentamente.

-tienes una respuesta?.. o la vas a improvisar –inquirió.

-no tengo por que hacerlo.. –le dije.

-te niegas a responderme? –su voz seguía tranquila y serena.

-no te conozco –sin duda ese día mi inteligencia se había perdido por completo.

-ah.. sigues las reglas de tu mami?.. no hablar con extraños cierto? –pude sentir su sonrisa sobre mi cuello.

-no le veo lo divertido.. solo quiero saber tu nombre.. por favor –le respondí en un susurro.

-bien, mi nombre es **Uchiha Itachi** –al oír ese nombre mi sangre se congeló, mi piel se erizó al momento en que mi cuerpo se tensó a sobremanera, apreté mis puños y tragué saliva.

-ah ya veo.. así que tengo el honor de conocer al asesino del **Clan Uchiha** –dije con sarcasmo.

-je je.. tómalo como gustes **Hyuuga** –lamió ligeramente mi cuello- odio las bromas –presionó mi cuello enterrando sus colmillos.

-ah.. duele –dije en un jadeo.

-así me agrada, ahora responde mi pregunta –flexionó su rodilla y la colocó en mi entrepierna, ese ligero rose lanzó millones de corrientes eléctricas a mi miembro que comenzaba a despertarse.

-yo.. no lo se.. a veces los pongo blancos y en privado los vuelvo negros.. tiene eso algo de malo? –cerré de nuevo mis ojos y moví mi cabeza hacia atrás, realmente disfrutaba de ese toque.

-no para nada.. **Neji**..

-co.. como sabes mi nombre? –le pregunté un poco alarmado.

-se todo sobre ti.. quiero tu **byakugan**.. –me dijo mientras movía de arriba hacia abajo su pierna derecha con lentitud.

-ah.. –no podía contener mis jadeos, eso que hacía era tan excitante.

-que me dices?... –separó su rostro de mi cuello y volvió a mirarme- **Neji Uchiha**?.

-perdón? –abrí mis ojos súbitamente, ese no es mi verdadero nombre, como pude tomé fuerzas y lo empujé para liberarme de sus brazos.

-pude percatarme que tu eres el chico que tiene la capacidad de controlar ambas líneas sucesorias –con dos dedos tocó mi frente e inmediatamente el protector cayó al piso- hablo del **byakugan** y el **sharingan** –lamió sus labios y me miró de una forma siniestra que hacía mis manos temblar- peligrosa… poderosa.. y deliciosa combinación, no te parece **Hyuuga**? –tomó mi mano derecha y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, otra vez, me fundía en su mirada y él ni se inmutaba, sus ojos hicieron conexión con los míos, acercó su mano izquierda y su palma rozó lentamente mi mejilla.

-eh.. y eso que quiere decir? –nuevamente me perdía como un tonto ante el, lo acababa de conocer y mas sin embargo sentía que me estaba enamorando de el.

-no se.. –apretó con fuerza mi mano- tal vez.. –miró al cielo y después mis ojos- si tu me lo pidieras.. podría hacerte mas fuerte, serías invencible como yo –acercó su rostro y lo dejó a una distancia considerable para poder sentir su cálida respiración sobre mis labios.

-así que.. sólo para eso me necesitas no? –hacerme el difícil… no lo creo, defender mis intereses… muy probable.

-no me entendiste cierto? –me preguntó sutilmente.

-**Itachi**, no soy un tonto –volví a separarlo de mi al momento en que el hombre que lo acompañaba me observó con miedo.

-**Itachi sama**…. –fue lo único que dijo cuando el poseedor del mangekyou le espetó una mirada asesina que a cualquiera mataría.

-silencio **Kisame**.. –palabras suficientes para que el otro sólo bajara la su cabeza en signo de reverencia y desapareciera- bien.. sin mas interrupciones, dime que te molesta niño –ya es costumbre de él golpearte con dos dedos tu frente y dejarte marca.. es frustrante.

-antes que nada.. **Itachi** no creerás que soy el descendiente del vínculo de ambas familias verdad? –intenté no demostrar mis sentimientos.

-ja ja.. el único descendiente de ese vínculo era **Uchiha Shisui**.. y yo lo maté –parecía estar orgulloso de mencionar sus asesinatos.

-entonces.. de que te sirvo, no vienes a matarme sólo por que puedo desactivar mi **byakugan** en ocasiones.. o si? –gran error mencionar esas palabras, él sonrió con un ligero sarcasmo, miró hacia atrás y regreso su rostro frente al mío.

-no vengo a matarte.. y me sirves para mucho **Neji**… -tomó mi mentón con su mano derecha y lo acercó mas a el- **Neji**.. **chan** –su sonrisa daba miedo, se hacía mas grande y con ella sus intenciones.

-no crees que te estás tomando demasiadas libertades sobre mi? –pregunté esperando una respuesta.

-sinceramente tal vez tengas razón –analizó un poco la situación- pero después de lo que voy a hacerte me pedirás que no me detenga y que lo haga una y otra vez –sus palabras eran seguras, como si ya me tuviese a su merced, en realidad si pero no debía demostrarlo, después de todo, no soy fácil, si lo que me estoy imaginando es lo que me va a hacer.

-tan confiado estás en que tus palabras no son erróneas? –dije con sutileza.

-ya lo verás..

Con una fuerza indescriptible me lanzó contra el pasto, subió su cuerpo sobre el mío quedando sus piernas a los costados de mis caderas haciendo una embriagante fricción entre mi miembro despierto y su trasero suave y bien formado.

Sus manos aprisionaron mis muñecas en el piso dejándolas inmóviles, sus facciones delgadas le permitían verse delicioso y prohibido por que no cualquier **shinobi**, mounstro, **Akatsuki** (Mino: _léase aberración de la naturaleza xD.. ooU disculpen U pero a mi parecer todos son fenómenos xD geniales x cierto o.ó_) pueda tener para satisfacer sus mas bajos instintos y deseos.

Me miró con sus penetrantes ojos carmines buscando mi mirada, yo enseguida la desvié a mi derecha, sentí sus labios acariciando mi cuello, una lengua húmeda recorrerlo ascendente y descendentemente, en ocasiones sus dientes se clavaban sobre mi piel ejerciendo bastante fuerza y haciéndolo sangrar, eso dolía pero era delicioso sentirlo tan cerca.

Dijo que mi perfume era delicioso, realmente no se si se refería a la colonia que suelo usar o al olor que despide mi piel cuando estoy excitado, para el era una necesidad de probar ya que sólo saborearlo no era suficiente, subió su rostro a la altura del mío, inevitablemente yo dirigí el mío encontrándolo con el de el, de nueva forma sus ojos me hechizaron, me parecieron los mas hermosos que había visto en mi vida por que delataban a un chico necesitado de… amor, no lo creo, tal vez una noche desenfrenada de **sexo** salvaje (_sabri D U_) y yo era su presa, debería detenerlo pero también lo necesitaba, que mejor con alguien tan apuesto, sensual y deseable que el?.

Cerré mis ojos cuando unió en un movimiento sus labios con los míos, probándolos delicadamente, su lengua hizo acto de presencia intentando entrar a mi boca, dios estoy en el cielo, me dije dándole el acceso a su traviesa lengua la cual tocó todo dentro de mi boca, jugando a su vez con la mía y dándome el placer de disfrutar de la miel que es su saliva, siendo un éxtasis para mi.

Poco a poco sus manos perdieron fuerza sobre mis muñecas y pude liberarme sólo de eso por que inconscientemente fui tocando con la yema de mis dedos su espalda imaginándome como sería y esperando el momento en que pudiese quitar esa capa y lo que trajese debajo de ella para poder admirar su pálida piel la cual vestía sus músculos ajustadamente y siendo mas deseable por ser prohibida.

Dejó caer todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo, al hacer eso su trasero rozó descaradamente mi miembro que gritaba por salir de mi pantalón, era una pijama un poco holgada pero requería atención de otro tipo, robó un jadeo mas de mi parte el cual le pareció perfecto para profundizar mas su beso perdiéndome mas y mas en el.

La respiración me faltaba al cabo de unos minutos, no quería romper nuestro enlace pero lo necesitaba si no moriría y aún no llegaba lo que tanto deseaba, hacerlo o que me hiciera suyo, ya no me importaba ser **uke** o **seme** en ésta situación, sólo lo quería dentro, lo se, me contradije en lo que mencioné hace un rato pero el tiene la razón, una vez que te besa no puedes conformarte solo con eso.

Separó sus labios poco a poco y finalizó con una fuerte mordida en mi labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar, esto es sádico pero así me gusta, '**_sin dolor no hay placer_**' siempre lo he dicho; recargando su cuerpo junto al mío pero sin bajar su pierna derecha sobre mi, pasó sus dedos por mis cabellos sueltos, con la otra retiró de un jalón la cinta que mantenía atado mis cabellos, el fuerte tirón dejó esparcido por el césped algunos mechones de cabello.

-te vez tan sensual de ésta forma –dijo en un susurro.

-en serio te gusto? –necesitaba escuchar esas palabras, estaba caliente y deseoso de sexo pero en mi subconsciente sólo quería eso.

-por supuesto, te deseo.

Me abrazó por la cintura acariciándome con sutileza mientras besaba mi cuello, recargué mi cuerpo sobre mis codos y lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar mas de ésas caricias; su mano derecha alzó un poco mi playera y se introdujo para poder deslizarse por mi abdomen de arriba abajo, suspiré profundamente dejando mi cuerpo a su merced.

Un gemido escapó de mis labios cuando con su dedo índice tocó mi duro pezón y lo presionó con otro dedo, quise contener gritos de éxtasis apretando mis labios con fuerza pero sólo conseguía sangrarlos más.

Él se dio cuenta de mi dolor y pareció excitarlo por que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba con el pecho desnudo y la playera tirada un poco lejos de nuestro lecho, sus labios se dirigieron a mi pezón izquierdo y comenzaron a succionarlo y morderlo sin pudor alguno mientras que con la mano que tenía atrapado mi otro pezón lo presionó con mas intensidad, mi cuerpo se arqueaba de dolor y placer combinados, mi miembro se endurecía presionando mas mi pantalón, mis mejillas estaban completamente rojas, mis puños se cerraban en el pasto y mis piernas se flexionaban al sentir ese dolor, aún no llegaba a mi clímax pero faltaba poco, debía ser fuerte.

Odio ponerme tan vulnerable pero al ser mi primera vez con un hombre que deseo no sabía como controlar los sentimientos que fluían dentro de mi ser, en otras ocasiones yo había hecho el papel de **seme**, como cuando me llevé a la cama al eterno enamorado de mi prima **Hinata**, **Inuzuka Kiba**.

/ **Inicio del Flash Back**

No fue difícil hacerlo mío por que el chico me rogaba, sus ojos me pedían a gritos que lo penetrara con dureza, sus besos que mi boca hiciera algo con su miembro, masturbarlo y llevarlo al límite de la locura en un arranque de celos: en esa ocasión estaba en un entrenamiento con mi equipo, no dejaba de mirar a **Lee**, inexplicablemente me sentía atraído por el.

**Hinata** y **Hanabi** traían limonada para nosotros, un descanso después de un arduo entrenamiento nos caería de maravilla, ambas se acercaron a repartir los vasos con el líquido cuando de pronto apareció **Kiba** detrás de **Hanabi**, la asustó y derramó todo el líquido sobre mi bermuda (Mino: _oo… especie de pantalones cortos mas gndes q un short nnU_).

A regañadientes tuve que ir a mi habitación para buscar unos limpios, retiré la prenda húmeda y la coloqué sobre el pomo de la puerta, me senté sobre la cama para ponerme la bermuda cuando sentí dos brazos que se entrelazaban por mi pecho, y me acariciaban con desesperación, pronto me retiraron la playera color crema que suelo usar y comenzaron a besar mi cuello, giré mi cuerpo con destreza y tomé el cuerpo que me tocaba sin permiso, lo aventé contra el piso y pude ver un rostro totalmente sonrojado con dos líneas rojas sobre sus mejillas simulando unos grandes colmillos característicos de un clan que se dedica a entrenar perros para que sean armas en las batallas.

**Kiba** esperaba atentamente, nuestras miradas hicieron conexión y el me robó un beso ligero, lo volví a chocar contra el piso para alejarlo un poco de mi ya que me había tomado por sorpresa, me levanté del piso y lo observé, lo mas razonable era que el me pidiera perdón, saliera de mi habitación y yo me riera por ese momento tan inesperado aclarándome unos puntos, como el hecho de que el siempre que iba a la casa para ver a **Hinata** y entrenar un rato, un simple pretexto de un chiquillo que me buscaba ansiosamente.

Obvio a mi parecer pero no fue así, retrocedió su cuerpo hasta chocar con la pared, ahí recargó su cuerpo y se quedó sentado frente a mí con las piernas abiertas, una escena bastante excitante y provocativa, si yo estuviese enamorado de él, su mano derecha se dirigió en dirección a su pantalón, cuidadosamente bajó el cierre al igual que sus pantalones y sus boxers, dejando su miembro bastante despierto ante mi, comenzó a masturbarlo frenéticamente de arriba hacia abajo, cerró sus ojos y mordió sus labios.

-por favor… **Neji kun**…, **Neji san**…, **Neji niisan**…., **Neji sama**,.. cógeme, hazme tuyo, te necesito aquí por favor… -me dijo entre jadeos señalando su miembro.

Tragué saliva y me acerqué a pasos tímidos y cortos al chico que se me ofrecía, incliné mi cuerpo y lo hice mío. Calentura o no fue una deliciosa experiencia que me gustaría repetir pero sin llegar a nada, por que se que **Hinata** lo quiere y no quiero robarle su única esperanza de noviazgo, ya que es tan tímida que es el único que le va a funcionar como novio (Mino: _¬¬# Hinata no me cae mal.. pero me desespera q sea así o.ó, me recuerda a veces a mi TTU_).

/ **Fin del Flash Back**

**Itachi** no tardó mucho en deshacerse de mis pantalones y mis boxers, cosa que agradezco por que era un martirio que la punta de mi miembro doliera cuando se rozaba con la tela.

Pronto tenía en su poder mi pene, masturbándolo mientras lo apretaba con un poco de fuerza para que me doliera mas y tal vez así aguantara un poco mas el momento de venirme completamente, yo golpeaba el piso con fuerza pues no aguantaba esa tortura, era peor que el **mangekyou**.

Mis ojos se dilataban por la excitación que sentía, mis labios no podían sangrar más, mi pecho levemente manchado de rojo a causa de las fuertes mordidas en mis pezones, cuello y boca, tragaba mi propia sangre; poco a poco fui perdiendo fuerzas en mis brazos y me dejé caer, el momento lo estaba disfrutando demasiado y no quería que nunca terminara, pero a la vez me contradecía por que anhelaba sentir a ese **Uchiha** dentro de mi cuerpo y que me invadiera con su esencia.

Me introdujo dentro de su boca, se sentía tan bien húmedo y siendo acariciado por su juguetona lengua, movía su cabeza como todo un experto en el arte del sexo, tal vez si lo era pero me tenía maravillado, abrió un poco mas mis piernas y con un dedo busco mi entrada, al localizarla, lo introdujo con agresividad y un fuerte gemido de dolor salió de mis labios, mis ojos se cristalizaron por que sin previo aviso fui invadido por un dedo.

Tocó con suavidad la pared de mi entrada en forma circular, ambientándome a lo que venía, continuó chupando y succionando mi miembro por largos minutos que me parecieron horas, comencé a sudar un poco, mi cuerpo estaba totalmente caliente y no podía ni pensar, de repente otro dedo se introdujo dentro de mi, acompañando al otro, no emití ningún sonido a pesar de que me dolió un poco, soy bastante estrecho según **Itachi**, que quiere! Soy **virgen** de esa parte (_Mino: si como no xD_).

Retiró su boca de mi pene mordiendo suavemente la punta y me sonrió cínicamente

-te gusta? –me preguntó con descaro.

-que puedo decir.. ah.. –mi respiración se había entrecortado- eres.. simplemente.. el mejor.. –mis ojos adquirían su color blanco.

-lo se, nadie se queja –continuó moviendo sus dedos dentro de mi.

-quítate… la ropa.. ah.. –dije sin pensar, ya no podía analizar mis palabras, mis sentidos eran los que hablaban y actuaban por mi.

-es mi turno cierto.. –titubeó un momento y sacó sus dedos lamiéndolos a su vez- te ves deliciosamente bello así, tu piel me parece exquisita, veamos que piensas de mi –lentamente y en plan de seducción se quitó la capa de los **akatsuki**, la luz de la luna delineaba perfectamente su cuerpo a pesar de aún tener ropa, estuve tentado a usar mi **byakugan** en ese instante para poder verlo desnudo pero no fue necesario por que se apresuró a despojarse de sus prendas. Quedó desnudo ante mis ojos, dios realmente es hermoso, quiero recorrerlo completamente y recordar cada centímetro de ese cuerpo delgado pero varonil.

-wow! –le dije comiéndomelo con la mirada.

-cierra la boca –me dijo con agresividad- mejor… usa esa deliciosa boquita tuya aquí niño –se sentó frente a mi, se abrió ligeramente de piernas y movió de un lado a otro su enorme miembro (Mino: -o-_U oo U ok se vale soñar -/o/-U_).

-pero.. no me vas.. a.. pe.. penetrar? –pregunté con desesperación.

-primero haz lo que te pido, ya veré.. –paso un dedo por sus labios- si eres niño bueno y cumples con mi cometido… tendrás el mejor sexo que pueda darle a alguien –su sonrisa… si a una mueca de maldad se le puede llamar a eso que hace.

-hm.. –por fin pude pensar un poco- esta bien,.. solo que no soy un niño, tengo 16 años –vaya menuda contestación, mi respiración se tranquilizaba.

-esta bien, alguna vez tuve tu edad y tus instintos de puberto (Mino: _o.o.. quien no sepa.. puberto es adolescente que esta descubriendo, caliente pues xD ¬¬U weno yo lo uso así en este caso xD_) están a flor de piel, cumpliré tus deseos pero primero haz lo que he dicho o si no aquí se acaba todo.

¿Dónde esta el **Neji** que no se deja doblegar por nadie, al que no le importaban las ordenes de sus superiores y hacía su santa voluntad, díganme dónde por que lo necesito, me dije, a gatas me acerqué a el, mis cabellos largos caían sobre mis hombros y se arrastraban por el piso, mis manos quedaron a ambos lados de la cadera de **Itachi**, bajé mi cabeza y mis labios rozaron con timidez la punta de su pene, saqué un poco mi lengua y lo probé, sabía a gloria.

Parecía un novato ante sus ojos, no se que me sucedía, yo no era así, al contrario, siempre que tenía relaciones cóitales me mostraba como un experto y era bastante acosado por los y las que habían tenido la oportunidad de estar con migo, a veces pienso que el amor me había llegado y por eso me comportaba así, pero sólo una persona me había cautivado lo suficiente como para entregarme de ésa forma, y no era **Itachi Uchiha**, estoy hablando de mi compañero de equipo, **Rock Lee**.

Vaya que lo necesito, después de tener sexo con éste provocativo **mukenin** de rango '**_S_**', todo se terminaría, el se iría a quien sabe dónde y yo sólo me quedaría con el recuerdo y la satisfacción de que fui suyo, pero… y ¿dónde quedan mis sentimientos, no puedo contarle a **Lee** '**_hola Rockie, que crees que me paso, ayer no podía dormir, salí a caminar y un tipo me secuestro, tuve el mejor sexo de mi vida con un tipo que se caía de bueno, pero lo hice pensando en ti_**' podría poner ese pretexto pero el me odiaría, en primera no se que sienta por mi y en segunda, si mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos, él me odiaría por acostarme con alguien que literalmente se me ofreció.

Debo terminar de una buena vez, que se vaya y no regrese, me duele mi pecho por que realmente si me gusta, y demasiado, pero **Uchiha Itachi** es demasiado soberbio, prepotente, egoísta y sobre todo ambicioso, como para decirle '**_Itachi, me encantas, no quiero que te vayas, quédate a mi lado el resto de mi vida por que simplemente me he enamorado a primera vista y necesito olvidarme de mi compañero de equipo_**' creo que es algo muy cursi y él solo se echaría a reír, tengo suerte de que no me haya matado, un momento… si aún no terminamos.

-vas a quedarte así lo que resta de la noche? –me miró con aburrimiento.

-no.. lo siento **Itachi**.. –otra vez estaba siendo amable con él.

-vaya que si eres indeciso –alzó su ceja izquierda e hizo una mueca de superioridad.

Apreté con fuerza mi mano para lastimar su miembro en venganza de haberme mordisqueado mayor parte de mi cuerpo, el ni se inmutó, al contrario, lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, apretó sus párpados, abrió su boca ahogando un gemido y dirigió su mano derecha hacia mi cabeza, tomando mis cabellos me jaló con rudeza para que introdujera mas su pene dentro de mi boca.

El quería más, necesitaba que fuera mas rápido y más eficiente pero hago lo que puedo, estoy demasiado nervioso al tener tantos pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza dando vueltas y rogando que sean atendidos y solucionados.

Mi mano derecha acariciaba lentamente su miembro mientras mi lengua se movía en círculos alrededor de éste, el lo disfrutaba pero no quería que yo me diese cuenta, su orgullo ante todo¿Por qué los hombres no simplemente nos podemos olvidar de nuestra faceta ante la sociedad y disfrutar algo que nos produce felicidad, o en éste caso, satisface tus mas bajos instintos, no puedo.. soy **hombre**.

Aceleré mis movimientos, estaba desesperado por verlo chorrearse y sobre todo.. que hiciera mi cuerpo suyo, mi corazón latía con mas fuerza y mi miembro dolía, debía hacer algo con el o si no moriría.

**Itachi **continuaba disfrutando de lo que mi lengua podía ofrecer, no tardé en saborear un poco de su semen que amenazaba con salir cuando el me separó jalándome el cabello y subiéndome a su cuerpo de un solo movimiento, me sonrió con satisfacción, acarició lentamente con la yema de sus dedos mi espalda iniciando por mi cuello para terminar en mis glúteos.

Mi miembro se rozaba ligeramente contra el suyo regalándome unos choques deliciosos que iban desde mi estómago hasta mi entrada, lo necesitaba ya, ahora, quiero que me penetre con fuerza y así poder calmar mi calentura, quiero poder pensar con coherencia y de una vez poder aclarar mis **sentimientos**.

Sus ojos **rojos** buscaban los míos, cuando unimos nuestras miradas, acercó su rostro y me susurró unas palabras que me dieron escalofríos **"_Te dije que no te olvidarías de esto, te haré disfrutar y te llevaré al éxtasis..._", **no me sentí de esa forma por que tuviese miedo, sus palabras parecían sinceras pero…, realmente no lo conozco y no se que tan honesto sea.

Tomando mis caderas y pasando sus piernas sobre las mías me tuvo debajo, me miró nuevamente de arriba a bajo, unió sus labios a los míos, mas sin embargo no busco entrar y tocar con su lengua mi paladar.

Repentinamente abrió mis piernas y colocó su miembro en mi entrada, mis manos sudaban, mi respiración se agitaba, mi pecho subía y bajaba con mayor rapidez, hundió su cabeza en mi cuello y me susurró de manera melosa **"_espero que ya estés listo..., por que ahí voy_"** y sin más entró de lleno en mí.

Lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo un dolor agudo dentro de mi parte mas íntima, grité de una forma escandalosa abriendo mas mi boca, lastimaba demasiado y él no se detenía, primero entró con fuerza y salía sin delicadeza alguna, en intervalos menores a 3 segundos volvía a entrar y salir intentando llegar mas **profundo**, abracé su espalda fuertemente apretando mis párpados al igual que mis labios.

Las venas de mi frente saltaron, de atrás hacia adelante mi cuerpo pálido se movía recibiendo cada salvaje embestida mientras que inevitables gemidos y uno que otro jadeo se escapaban de mis **labios**, el tomó entre sus manos mi miembro para masturbarlo.

En un peligroso vaivén arqueaba mi espalda, el no detenía su forma de penetrarme y me lastimaba bastante, me pidió que dejara de enterrar mis uñas en su espalda si no quería que esa sesión de sexo se convirtiera en una **violación**, succionó la piel de mi cuello dejando una marca rojiza sobre ella, abrazaba mis caderas para poder dar impulso a sus caderas y seguir con sus lastimosos movimientos los cuales hacían fluir un poco de sangre.

**Itachi** soltó mi cadera y apoyó su cuerpo sobre sus manos, las cuales se posaron en el pasto, la luna delineaba perfectamente su cuerpo, el parecía un sueño hecho realidad, sonrió nuevamente, algo agitado retiró unos cabellos sobre mis mejillas, quería observarme mejor, en realidad no se para que.

Volvió a penetrarme pero con mas **suavidad**, poco a poco ese vaivén me fue llevando a la gloria, ya no me dolía tanto y cada vez que me tocaba con su punta sentía un cosquilleo en mi miembro, entrelacé mis brazos por su cuello y cerré mis ojos al igual que mi boca, pidió que mis gemidos, jadeos y suspiros no los ahogara dentro de mi garganta, a él le excitaba oírlos.

Cumplí sus deseos, abrí mis ojos y miré hacia el cielo, sinceramente no me fue difícil omitir los sonidos que salían de mis labios por que era una señal de que me estaba **gustando** la forma en que me quitaba la virginidad.

De atrás hacia delante permitía que mi cuerpo se moviera a su merced, mi miembro se rozaba contra su vientre y me dolía bastante, no faltaba mucho para que me viniera sobre su estómago, presentía que a el tampoco le faltaba mucho para que se chorreara dentro de mi por que sus embestidas eran cansadas pero bastante profundas, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, abría ligeramente su boca y jadeaba silenciosamente.

Besó mi boca mientras que su lengua entraba para acariciar la mía, podía saborear su saliva y rozaba mi lengua con su paladar, de pronto el hombre que lo acompañaba apareció delante de nuestro lecho, llamó con mucha insistencia a **Uchiha**.

-ahora que quieres **Kisame**? –preguntó con molestia.

-**Itachi** sama, es mejor que lo deje para otra ocasión, **Sasori** y **Deidara** se acercan a gran velocidad hacia aquí –el hombre retiró la espada de su funda y me miró con odio.

-ah esos.. para variar viene **Sasori** con su dulce bebé artístico –Itachi salió de mi cuerpo, se levantó con molestia y comenzó a vestirse.

-pues.. ya sabe, son compañeros.. –el **mukenin** de la aldea de la niebla lamió sus labios, tomó su espada y se acercó lentamente a mi, yo retrocedí y choqué con la espalda de **Itachi**.

-ni lo pienses **Kisame** –dijo secamente- no es necesario que lo mates –sus ojos desaparecían su **sharingan.**

-pero **Itachi** sama… -siseó.

-basta! –**Itachi** había subido su tono de voz mientras acomodaba sus pantalones- odio cuando me contradices y lo sabes –volteó su cabeza y lo miró como si fuese a matarlo.

-disculpa **Itachi** sama.. como siempre haces eso.. –bajó su cabeza y su espada pero apretó sus puños.

-esta vez no.. –tomó mi barbilla con su mano derecha y me dio un beso suave en los labios- déjalo vivir –sonrió con malicia- debe vivir por que aún no terminamos… -tragué saliva.

-¡ahhh!... pero que tierno te haz vuelto **Itachi** san hmm –una voz masculina pero suave intervino, saltó de un árbol y se colocó detrás de **Kisame**.

-vaya, pensé que tardarían mas –Itachi terminó de vestirse, la capa de su organización estaba debajo de mi cuerpo mas sin embargo no me la pidió.

-¿tardar mas?... pero cuando hemos llegado tarde a una cita eh **Uchiha** –un hombre de muy baja estatura pero bastante voluminoso apareció al lado de **Kisame, **usaba la misma capa con nubes rojas que **Itachi**.

-deja de hablarme de esa forma **Sasori**.. no eres mi superior.. y aunque lo fueses, no tienes por que tomarte esas libertades con migo –tomó la liga del pasto y amarró su cabello en su tradicional coleta, acomodó su cabello sobre su rostro y alzó una ceja.

-ah.. pero si el tierno y cursi **Itachi** .. chan **yeah**.. –el chico detrás de **Kisame** asomó su cabeza, su largo y rubio cabello se movía con el viento, sus ojos azules y bien delineados se mantenían bien abiertos.- se molesta por que le hablan como se merece.. estúpido ego centrista yeah.. –sonrió con burla, dio un paso y quedó al lado de **Kisame**, del otro lado de **Sasori, **mostrando la capa de su organización.

-mantén cerradas tus bocas **Deidara **–**Itachi **pareció molestarse con el comentario del rubio- nadie ha pedido tu opinión.

-guardaré silencio cuando lo crea necesario imbécil yeah –el joven rubio señaló amenazadoramente a **Itachi**, yo apreté la capa de él, recordé que estaba desnudo frente a todos esos **mukenins**, pasé la capa por encima de mi cuerpo y escuché su pequeña riña.

-ciérralas si no quieres que te las cierre –**Itachi** había activado su **sharingan**, yo no podía retirar mi **byakugan**, algo me lo impedía.

-si mejor cállate **Deidara **-**Sasori** habló con la misma tranquilidad con la que hablaba en ocasiones **Itachi- **no quiero que hables..

-si **Sasori** sama… -el rubio asintió y agacho su mirada.

-vaya… menos mal que ya le estás enseñando modales a tu lindo bebito –**Itachi** se agachó frente a mi, en voz muy queda me pidió que me fuera y que le entregara su capa, en un susurro me dijo que deseaba verme de nuevo pero el me buscaría, tomé mis ropas y con rapidez me vestí, mal pero tenía ropa cubriendo mi desnudez y mi hombría.

-je j eje –**Kisame** rió con sarcasmo.

-y tu cuando se lo enseñas a tu mascota ah.. **Uchiha**?.

-cuando me venga la gana –**Itachi** no dejaba de verme, apareció un papelito y lo colocó sobre la palma de mi mano.

-**Kisame no baka**.. yeah –susurró el rubio, palabras suficientes para que la ira del hombre acompañante de Itachi se molestara a sobremanera, tomó a Samehade (su espada), colocó un pie detrás tomando impulso lanzó su enorme katana hacia el rubio el cual dio un salto y lanzó una patada con su pierna derecha hacia el rostro del mukenin de la aldea de la niebla la cual dio en su mejilla, moviéndolo un poco y dejándolo algo atolondrado- insistes en poder ganarme hmm?..

-tranquilízate **Deidara** -el hombre de baja estatura hizo un movimiento rápido, atrapó en una especie de marioneta parecida a la que usa **Sabaku no Kankuro, **ahora era un joven de 20 años y cabello corto el cual manipulaba la marioneta- te lo pedí de la manera mas atenta.. sabes que odio que me desobedezcas.

-disculpe mi atrevimiento **Sasori** sama –el chico rubio guardó silencio.

-hum.. no pueden dejar de presumir?... vaya que me parecen molestos –espetó Itachi- a que vinieron.. hablen.

-el jefe quiere que te reportes **Itachi** –dijo **Sasori.**

-eso es todo?.. –Itachi dio un beso en su mano y la paso por mis labios, se acercó un poco a mi rostro- vete ya Hyuuga…

Asentí con mi cabeza, levanté mi cuerpo y corrí lo mas que pude en dirección a **Konoha** dejando atrás a esos **shinobis, **prácticamente atravesé todo el bosque, el sol comenzaba a vislumbrarse en el horizonte, una mañana que refrescó en la madrugada, no pude sentirlo ya que mi temperatura corporal era demasiado alta.

Al cabo de media hora llegué a las puertas de** Konoha**, antes de entrar por ellas acomodé mi ropa al igual que mi protector, mi cabello estaba suelto y se movía suavemente con el viento, caminé hacia la entrada y crucé por ella.

A pasos cansados y calmados pasé por un parque el cual con frecuencia visitaba en compañía de **Lee** antes de que **Tsunade** sama lo operara y en ocasiones con **Ten Ten**, metí las manos en los bolsillos mientras pateaba una lata, las aves piaban desde sus nidos, algunos perros ladraban, gatos que dormían usualmente en el parque salían en busca de su alimento.

Subí las escaleras que me llevaban al mirador, de pronto, en la cima se encontraba el más joven de los **Uchiha**, **Sasuke**, vestía con una ropa parecida a la que usaban los **shinobis** del sonido, su sharingan parecía que estaba mas avanzado, el me miraba con amargura, intenté ignorarlo pero al llegar al último escalón se paró frente a mi.

-y dime.. que tal lo hace mi hermano? –me preguntó fríamente.

-no se a que te refieres –me sorprendí ante su pregunta, caminé hacia la derecha para evitarlo mas sin embargo volvió a interponerse en mi camino- ahora que **Uchiha**? –le dije.

-respóndeme y te dejaré ir.. **Hyuuga**.

-no molestes, vete a buscar a **Naruto**, seguro te extraña en su cama –le respondí con fastidio, lo único que deseaba era llegar a mi tibia cama y dormir un poco.

-no te importa lo que yo haga.. –me dijo con molestia.

-ni a ti te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer –lo miré, yo era mas alto que el y me podía dar el lujo de mirarlo por debajo- vete de aquí traidor –le dije, después de todo el grupo de gennins de **konoha** liderados por **Shikamaru** casi morimos por traerlo a salvo ya que el equipo del sonido lo había '_secuestrado_'.

-me agrada tu actitud.. tal vez por eso le interesas a mi hermano.. **Hyuuga**, pero como eres parte de el.. desde ahora eres mi enemigo –picó mi pecho con su dedo índice y desapareció.

-si como gustes..

No tomé importancia a sus palabras de niño caprichoso y tonto _(si muere sasuke ¬¬#.. D sorry no me pude resistir --U) _caminé a través del parque, la dulce mañana reflejaba los rayos de su sol en las hojas y troncos de los árboles, la iluminación no era mucha pero la suficiente para admirar uno que otro insecto que salía de su guarida.

De repente pasó por mi cabeza la imagen de **Lee**, deseaba verlo y tal vez decirle **_'buenos días.. ¿cómo amaneciste.. dulce amor?' _**, vaya que si tengo pensamientos extraños, sin titubear corrí a gran velocidad para ser el primero en ver a mi compañero y desearle un buen día, no tardé en llegar a su casa, salté a un árbol para alcanzar su ventana, un papel cayó de mi bolsillo, me di cuenta y bajé por él.

Lo volví a guardar y subí por las ramas del árbol, cuando llegué a la ventana, vi una escena que hirió mi corazón, lo hizo un millón de pedacitos, un nudo en mi garganta se creó al ver a **Lee** en los brazos de **Gaara**, ambos desnudos, con una sábana cubriéndolos ligeramente, la ropa tirada por toda la habitación, algo de mermelada en la mesita de noche; apreté mis puños con fuerza, flexioné mis rodillas y lastimé un poco mi parte mas íntima, Itachi no había sido nada generoso la noche anterior y me había dejado adolorido.

A causa de la presión que ejercí en mis manos, mi palma se tiñó levemente de rojo, mi labio estaba partido por la mordida de **Itachi, **pero abrí la herida de nuevo al morder mi labio inferior, estaba como un loco, corrí con rapidez para llegar a mi casa, lagrimas cristalizaron mis ojos, mi **byakugan** seguía sin desaparecer y eso me desesperaba.

Logré llegar a mi habitación sin hacer ruido, entré por la ventana y vi que el reloj de mi mesa marcaba las 6:30, pronto tendría que levantarme y comenzar con mi entrenamiento matutino, me senté en la cama, mi mirada estaba perdida, muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente, puse la mano sobre mi muslo derecho con fuerza y me lastimé la herida que me había hecho con la **kunai**, retiré mi short y comencé a cambiar las vendas, me levanté para tomar un poco de la medicina que me dio **Hinata** y me la unté sobre todas las heridas que me había hecho en esa noche.

Estaba recostado sobre mi cama, mirando a un punto perdido en el techo, me moví ligeramente y oí el sonido de un papel al arrugarse, giré mi cuerpo para localizar el causante del sonido, ahí estaba, el papel que **Itachi** me había dado hace unas horas, me senté para abrirlo con rapidez y poder leerlo.

'_**Hola Neji, soy pésimo para crear notas, seré breve, cada vez que veas la luna roja en el cielo, yo estaré cerca, te buscaré cada vez que lo desees, sabes donde encontrarme, te mataré si le dices a alguien sobre mi ubicación.**_

_**Espero poder verte de nuevo y concluir nuestra pequeña sesión de sexo, te confieso que me agradó mucho, pero que quede entre nosotros¿te parece?.**_

_**Atte. Uchiha Itachi**_

_**P.D. **_

_**Me quedé con tu sharingan, realmente tenías el poder de mi amigo Shisui, pero en vez de matarte me adueñé de el, gracias por hacerme mas fuerte.'**_

-maldito **Itachi**…., como siempre… obtienes lo que deseas….

**-LS -F I N->LS-**

**Aclaración 2: **Nem oo.. no vayan a pensar que Neji posee ambas líneas sucesorias xD, de hecho no se puede, es invención mía, lo que si es verdad es lo que dijo **Hatake Kakashi, **que la línea sucesoria del **Sharingan** tiene sus raíces en el **byakugan** de los **Hyuuga**, asi que no mal interpreten xD.

**ATTE**

**Minoru Ivanov/Uchiha Itachi/Deidara**

_**El dulce placer de matarte...**_

**_Odia... y vive tu patética existencia. Corre, huye, escóndete y aférrate a la vida. Aprende a odiarme si quieres poder matarme..._**

_**Art is a Bang…. Yeah!**_


End file.
